3 Girls War
by birgittajessica
Summary: The story centers in Kikuma triplets, Kaya, Yaya, and Kaya. Kaya, the oldest, suddenly decided to leave Kesennuma and go to Sendai. Her two sisters, who can't leave her alone knowing the reason of her leaving, follow her. What will happen to the triplets? Can they survive together? Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"You want to leave Kesennuma?"

Yaya stopped her short trip to her room after hearing her aunt. Who's she talking to? And what did she mean by 'leaving Kesennuma'?

"I want to explore my limits somewhere else, Auntie."

_Kaya-nee_*_?_ What is she talking about? Why would she want to leave Kesennuma?

A tap on her shoulder makes her turn around and see her little sister, Kaya. "_Onee_*, what are you doing?"

Yaya puts her index finger on her lips, telling Kaya to stop asking and just listen to their aunt and older sister, Kaya talking. Kaya nods and quickly gets closer to Yaya silently.

"Kaya, is this because you're still—"

"I've told you enough times that that's not it," Kaya replies, sounding like she's on the verge of crying. "Please, just let me go. I wouldn't be far. I will go to Sendai."

The two sisters hear their aunt sighing. "Think it over, Kaya. You have your family here, your sisters—why would you leave?"

"I just need to," the oldest of the triplets answer simply. "I will go to a high school there as well."

"Kaya—"

"Good night, Auntie."

Kaya and Yaya quickly sprint to their room which isn't very far from the room where their aunt and older sister just talked in. Of course, they were quickly noticed by their sister. But Kaya says nothing and simply just follows her little sisters back to their shared room.

"What were you two doing?" she asks as she climbs the little stairs on their bunk bed, taking her place on the top.

"Kaya-nee," the youngest of the three—who is also named Kaya but with different _kanji _and meaning from her sister's—starts. "Are you leaving for Sendai?"

"Mm-hmm," Kaya says simply as she lays her head on her pillow.

"But, why, Kaya-nee?" Yaya, the second birth, follows.

"Just reasons," was her sister's answer. "You two just stay here and be good girls."

Kaya-nee said that but Auntie was right, Yaya thinks. She probably can't stand being here, the place which reminds her of Shotomaru, her childhood friend who went missing after traveling with a boat. She never admitted it, but both Yaya and Kaya are aware of this, just as much as their aunt is.

Yaya exchange looks with her little sister and shortly after, they nod, agreeing to each other's thoughts which seemed to be the same.

"Kaya-nee," Kaya starts. "We're coming with you."

***  
>Author's note:<p>

The oldest, Kaya is based on Kikuma Kaya from WUG anime series, Yaya is based on Hanayamata's Sasame Yaya, and the youngest, also Kaya, is based on seiyuu/singer Okuno Kaya.

'Kaya-nee' means 'Older sister (_nee _is from the word '_oneesan_') Kaya'. It's a way for her little sisters to differ her with the younger one, as they have the same name. The reason of this will be explained in further chapters. In the following chapters, she will also be referred as Kaya-nee, in order to avoid confusion.

_Onee _(from the word '_oneesan_') means older sister. This is Kaya's (the younger one) way to refer to Yaya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, we have triplets transferring to our class today," Tokiwa Sally, class 1-1's homeroom teacher says. "Three of you, come in."

"Excuse us!" say the three girls almost at the same time. The whole class goes "oooh" as the triplets enter orderly by age with Kaya-nee on the front.

"Now, introduce yourselves," Sally orders simply, taking her seat.

"_Konnichiwa_, my name is Kikuma Kaya. I'm the oldest of us three. My name is written in _kanji_ that means 'summer night'. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

"My name is Kikuma Yaya. _Yoroshiku_!"

"I'm also Kikuma Kaya. But my name is written in different _kanji_," Kaya says, borrowing the chalk from Sally and writes her name, '香耶' on the board. "_Yoroshiku_!"

"Any ideas why your names are the same?" Sally asks the two Kaya's.

Kaya-nee blushes a little. "We heard from our aunt that our Mom planned to name the oldest Kaya when she figured out she's having triplets. But in the end she's kinda confused which of us is older because some tells her that the one coming last can be the oldest too. So she named both of us Kaya."

The whole class laughs a little at her answer.

"Well, I'll just call you Kaya," Sally says, referring to Kaya-nee. She turns to Kaya. "and you Kaya-imouto*. Now, take a seat somewhere and we will begin the class."  
>***<p>

"You're starting a band, _onee_?" Kaya asks to Yaya.

"Yep," she answers. "I just suddenly came up with the idea after hearing about Arisa, Sachiko, and Yuka's hobbies to play music instruments."

"You did it just three weeks after we transferred to the school," Kaya-nee adds, joining the two on the dining table. She brings some plates with her, distributing them to her sisters. "That's something."

"Well, it's really great that Auntie sent over my drum kit after my call three days ago," Yaya says with a smile as she starts eating, glancing proudly at her drum kit which is placed at the corner of the room.

"How about you, Kaya? Are you joining any club?" Kaya-nee asks while putting some rice on her plate.

"Yoshioka-san and Eino-san offered me to join their Idol club," she answers.

"The ones in our class?" Yaya asks.

"Mm-hmm."

"And what's your answer to them?"

"I don't know," she says, turning to Kaya-nee. "Are you sure I don't need to get part-time job, Kaya-nee? I can help you. Handling 2 jobs must be tiring."

"What are you saying?" Kaya-nee replies. "I can handle the two just fine. Besides, I never planned on joining any clubs and this has been my plans from the very beginning after I moved here. It's okay, just join the club if you'd like."

"But Kaya-nee… you got home with sores all over your body when you started working at the gas station."

"Hey, that was a week ago, okay? I'm fine now. Don't worry about me. I made myself clear from day 1 that I'll be the one handling the money, Yaya with the cleaning, and you with the groceries and cooking, right?"

"Kaya's right," Yaya follows. "Don't push yourself to hard, Kaya-nee."

"I know. Don't worry about that and eat before the food gets cold!" Kaya-nee replies, ending the topic.  
>***<p>

Imouto = little sister


	3. Chapter 3

"You're joining us?" Eino Airi can't hide her excitement.

Kaya nods. "_Yoroshiku_."

"Come to the club room, then," Yoshioka Mayu says. "We'll introduce you to everyone."

Airi quickly grabs Kaya's hand, and the three make their way to the Idol Club's clubroom, with Mayu on the lead. The clubroom is located at the second building, separated from classrooms, so it's pretty far. Kaya follows the two silently while memorizing the way so she wouldn't get lost if she goes here by herself some other time. It's her first time being in the second building, after all.

"_Ne_, Kikuma-san," Mayu starts.

"What is it, Yoshioka-san?"

"You transferred a little while after the opening ceremony of the new term. Why is that?"

"The decision to move was rather sudden, so we didn't make it in time for the opening ceremony," Kaya replies.

"How so?" Airi asks, joining into the conversation.

"Kaya-nee just suddenly said she wanted to move," Kaya replies. "_Onee _and I then decided on a wimp that we'll follow her here."

"Were your parents against it?" Mayu asks as they climb the stairs.

"Ah, our parents passed away when we were little."

"Oh my, I am sorry, Kikuma-san."

"It's okay," Kaya says, her lips curving a smile. "Ever since then, we've been in the care of our aunt who owns an inn back in Kesennuma."

"I see," Mayu says.

"That's so nice, Kikuma-san. The three of you must care so much for each other that you all decided to move together," Airi adds. Mayu nods in agreement with her.

Kaya simply curves a smile on that.

"Here we are," Mayu says after a while, opening the door. "Welcome to the Idol Club!"

Kaya enters a little shyly, with six faces staring to her. Other than Mayu and Airi, the other four is from the other classes, but they're all freshmen in this school. The Idol Club's clubroom is pretty big, but now it kinda seems packed with seven of them there. After some introductions, the club's president, Aoyama Yoshino whom everyone refers as Yoppi, offer her the position of vice president.

"Eh? But, Aoyama-san, I just joined this club today," Kaya says.

"Drop the formality and just call me Yoppi. The same goes with everyone else. You can just call us with our nicknames," Yoppi smiles. "I think you fit just fine as the second-in-command, though. You don't want to?"

"Well… if everyone's okay with that, then I'd be glad to," Kaya replies.

"Of course we are okay with that, Kayatan!" Miyu whom everyone refers as Mew, says cheerfully.

"Kayatan?"

"Your nickname," she replies with a wink.

Kaya giggles. "I like that."  
>***<p>

"Kikuma-san, I leave the cleaning to you."

"Okay!" Kaya-nee wipes the sweat welling on her forehead and goes out of the ramen shop she's working part-time at, bringing a broom with her to clean the entrance.

After some time of cleaning, the magazines on the magazine rack catch her attention. She puts down her broom, taking one of the magazines, and flips the pages open.

"Ah…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Model agency?"

Kaya-nee nods. "It's called Green Leaves and the agency building isn't that far from here. I've sent them my entry sheet. If I make it, I wouldn't need the two jobs I have now. The pay is excellent."

"I see," Yaya replies. "Well, I think you'll make it in. You have that aura on you and you're the most fashionable among us. But what about school?"

"For now, my job is simply being a model for magazine covers, so I think that wouldn't take that much time that would require me to abandon school. Besides, the photo shoots are mostly on the weekends when school's off."

"What a neat job," Yaya comments. "Speaking of school, my band will perform at the upcoming school festival!"

"Oh, really? Isn't that in three months?"

"Yep. And today we decided our band name. We will call it 'Need Cool Quality'."

"Wow. How about the songs?"

"That's what I was about to ask you about," Yaya says, fishing into her school bag and pulls out some papers, handing it to her sister. "I wrote this since yesterday. What do you think?"

Kaya-nee unintentionally starts humming to the melody as she reads it. "You're good. I like it," she says with a smile. "Kodoku Signal, eh? It fits the lyrics perfectly."

"Eh, what are you humming, Kaya-nee?" Kaya says, suddenly appearing behind them with groceries.

"Here." Kaya-nee hands her the paper.

"Ah!" Kaya yells after reading for some time.

"What is it?" Yaya replies.

"_Onee_, can you help me?"

"Write a song for your performance?!" Yaya can't believe her ears.

"Please?" Kaya begs. "We've planned the choreography and costumes, but none of us is a composer."

"Your club, too?" Yaya shakes her head. "I just arranged Yosakoi Club's song earlier and now yours too?"

"Yosakoi Club?" Kaya-nee joins in.

"Well, they didn't ask, I just felt like arranging their music when I heard it," Yaya says. "Even though I'm just a name-only member so that the club can start, I just think that I'd help them a little, that's why I helped arranging it."

"Wait," Kaya-nee cuts in, pointing to the box of _naruko_ on the table. "If you're a name-only member, why did you buy a _naruko_?"

"Apparently all club members need to participate if they want to perform at the school festival," Yaya answers, shrugging her shoulders. "After all, my band has more or less grasped the basics of the song. We just need to practice more for it to be perfect."

"Wow, you're so busy," Kaya-nee comments.

"That's why," Yaya says to Kaya. "I can't help you."

"But, _onee_…"

"Just write her a song," Kaya-nee suggests. "You don't need to do anything more, right?"

"Please, _onee_! You're my only hope!"

Yaya sighs. "Okay, but you have to help me writing it."

"Of course!" Kaya says with a smile. "Thanks, _onee_!"

"And be quick with the dinner! I'm famished already."


	5. Chapter 5

The harmony of electric guitar, bass, and drums fill the empty classroom. The girl with short olive-colored hair gets her mouth closer to the microphone, one of her hands playing her blue electric guitar as her body constantly moves following the beat. She then starts singing.  
>***<p>

_Let yourself be hated… You're just frightened, always reminded that you're lonely. I'm hated now, and there's no place for me. That's what I tell myself, so that I don't go crazy…_

"I think it's starting to come together!" Sachiko whom everyone refers as Sacchin, Need Cool Quality's lead vocal says excitedly.

"But I think we still need to practice more," Arisa—Acchin—replies, tuning her bass on one of the desks.

"Well, it's pretty great that we've improved so much, but Acchin was right. We can't let our guard down and keep practicing!" Yaya says.

"Yaya, are you sure you're also joining the Yosakoi Club's performance?" Yuka—Yucchin—asks her.

Yaya sighs. "I promised Naru, after all."

"Just don't skip band practice, okay? You started this, after all," Sacchin reminds her.

"Of course I won't," Yaya replies with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Kaya-nee?" Yaya stands up, walking to her older sister who just entered the room. "What's wrong?"

"Just wondering if I can listen to you guys practice," Kaya-nee replies.

"Perfect timing!" Sacchin yells, getting back to her position. Everyone else follows. Kaya-nee takes one of the seats as music starts to fill the room once again.

"How was it?" Yaya asks her sister as they climb the stairs to the top floor where Yosakoi Club's clubroom is.

"I enjoyed it," Kaya-nee says. "You're really cool with drums. It fits you."

Yaya blushes. "Thanks."

"Try not to get home too late, okay?" Kaya-nee reminds her sister as they get closer to the destination. From where they are, they can already see Naru, Hana, Tami, and Machi, the Yosakoi Club members. Alongside Naru and Hana, who are their classmates, Tami and Machi are their seniors on the 2nd grade.

"I know," Yaya replies. "See you later, then."

"See you," Kaya-nee replies with a smile, turning her body to the opposite direction to go home. Yaya didn't ask for her company, of course. She just wanted to take her sister to Yosakoi Club's practice today, just like how she suddenly showed up at her band practice earlier. She sighs. Yaya has her band and Yosakoi, Kaya has her Idol unit, while Kaya-nee herself has her job. With things getting this busy…  
>***<p>

"Eh? You went to _Onee_'s band practice?"

Kaya-nee nods. "If you want to, I can go to your clubroom too tomorrow."

"Of course!" Kaya answers excitedly. "Go and watch us practice the song _Onee _wrote! It's really cool!"

Kaya-nee giggles. "Okay, okay, I'll be sure to come."

"Oh, what's with this cheerful atmosphere?" Yaya enters the house. "I'm home."

"Welcome," Kaya-nee says with a smile. "Kaya just asked me to come to her clubroom tomorrow. She wants me to hear the song you wrote."

"Oh? Can I come too, Kaya?"

"Of course! Both of you are welcomed to the Idol Club," Kaya answers cheerfully. "Oh, the rice will be done any minute now. While waiting, either of you can use the bath first."

"Yaya, you can go first. I have to make a call," Kaya-nee says, standing up from the sofa.

"Eh? You're heading out? Can't you just make the call here?" Yaya asks as Kaya-nee puts her slippers on.

Kaya-nee just curves a smile and goes outside, leaving her two sisters confused.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just leave it to us!_

_We'll eat up your problems, no matter how heavy. (You eat too much!) Eh?_

_Normally, we don't have much confidence._

_But if it's to meet you, I'll change to everything!_

_We won't let you call us naïve._

_We're waking up…_

_To pursue happiness, take off!_

The seven members of the Idol Club's unit, Wake Up, Girls! start jumping. They sing pretty well with such hardcore choreography, Yaya thinks as she watches together with Kaya-nee in the corner of the room. She wrote the song on a wimp because Kaya just suddenly asked for her help and she needed to finish it fast so she can focus on her own things, but now that she hears them sing it, the song fits them just fine.

She watches her younger sister, Kaya with a smile. At first when she heard Kaya talking about the offer to join this club, she couldn't really see her sister as someone who sings and dances on stage. But watching her dance and sing so earnestly, she can't believe her first thought. Kaya has this cute, cheerful aura on her, after all, and that makes her a fitting idol already.

"As expected," Kaya-nee suddenly says, turning her head to Yaya.

"What?"

"You're really talented on composing, aren't you?" Kaya-nee says with a smile. "The idea to come here wasn't so bad, right?"

"Kaya-nee."

"Hmm?"

"You're not hiding something, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your reason of coming here… that phone call yesterday."

"Oh, that? I just needed to discuss something with my manager, that's all."

"But—"

"How did we do?" Kaya suddenly says, walking closer to them.

"You're good, Kaya," Kaya-nee says with a smile.

"I see you've really made use of the song I wrote, eh?" Yaya says, teasing her sister a little.

Kaya giggles. "Oh, by the way, Kaya-nee, can I stay over at Yop—Aoyama-san's tonight until Sunday afternoon?"

"Practicing?"

Kaya nods.

"Okay. Tomorrow's Satuday, after all," Kaya-nee replies. "Just mind your manners when you're there."

"But Kaya-nee, don't you have photo shoots tomorrow?" Yaya asks.

Kaya-nee shakes her head. "It's not like it's going to be _every _weekend. It's okay. Aren't you going to stay over at Naru's too, Yaya?"

"Eh? You too, _Onee_?" Kaya asks her.

"Well, yeah… but I can cancel it. I'd feel bad leaving Kaya-nee alone."

"No way, you go and I'll just cancel mine."

"Hey, both of you," Kaya-nee interrupts. "I told you, it's okay. Both of you can go. Midterm exams are soon and club activities are banned that week right?"

Both of them nod.

"Well then, just go. Don't worry about me," Kaya-nee says with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't you think something's up with Kaya-nee?"

"You think so, too, _Onee_?"

Yaya nods. She and Kaya are on their way to their friends' house to stay over. It's still a while before they have to part ways, and suddenly Yaya brought that topic up.

"She's hiding something, isn't she?" Kaya says, fixing some locks of her black hair.

"Definitely. I've tried asking, but she just keeps saying that nothing is wrong."

"Maybe it's something with her job?"

"Hmm," Yaya thinks about it for a while. "How about we drop our things, practice, and meet this afternoon?"

"You want to try going to her agency, right?"

Yaya nods. "Hopefully we'll find something there."  
>***<p>

"Declined an offer?" Yaya can't believe her ears.

"Yes. Kikuma-san got an offer for an audition in Tokyo in about two weeks' time. But she declined that offer," Kaya-nee's manager, Matsuda Kouhei replies.

"Did she say why?" Kaya asks. Two weeks' time… will it be on the school festival day? She wonders quietly.

The older man shakes his head. "She just said she can't go."

"Thanks for the information, Matsuda-san," Yaya says, bowing her head a little before leaving. "Excuse us!"

"What are we going to do now, _Onee_?" Kaya asks when they're already outside the agency, running a little to follow her sister's long steps.

"Isn't that obvious? We're gonna make her accept the offer," Yaya says simply, heading to their house.  
>***<p>

"What's wrong?" Kaya-nee says at the entrance of the house as she sees her two sisters coming to her direction. "Did you two forget something?"

"Kaya-nee," Yaya says, panting a little. "We need to talk."

"What's with the serious faces?"

"Kaya-nee, is it true that you declined an audition offer in Tokyo?" Kaya follows.

"What are you talking about? What audition?" Kaya-nee asks them back. She still seems calm, but Yaya can see clearly a little strike of panic in her green eyes.

Kaya grabs her sister's hand. "Kaya-nee, why would you do that?"

"I said I don't know what you're talking about. There's no audition or such thing," Kaya-nee replies as she takes a step back.

"We went to your agency earlier and Matsuda-san told us some vague details," Yaya says in a sharp tone. "So just spill your bins, Kaya-nee. It's pointless to hide it."

Kaya-nee takes a deep sigh. "A week ago, a reply for our letter applying for an audition came from an agency in Tokyo. It notified us that the modeling and seiyuu audition is to be held right on the day of the school festival. I've meant to take it, as it has always been my dream to become a seiyuu. But things get so busy with the two of you and that call I made few days ago was to decline it."

"Why?" Yaya repeats the question. "Why would you do that for us? Didn't you say it has always been your dream?"

"It's not entirely for you," Kaya-nee says, sounding so tired. "It's part of my responsibility, too. Besides, an amateur from a small agency like me wouldn't have the slightest chance to pass that audition. So it's pointless. I'd rather decline it than regret it later. And... just if, if I get accepted, I will be even busier than I am now and I might... I just can't."

"Kaya-nee!" Kaya yells. She said it's not for her or Yaya, but what she just said proved that she declined it because she doesn't want to abandon her and Yaya. She can't believe the sister she looks up to would say something like that.

"I'm tired. You two, go back to your friends' houses or they'll get worried," Kaya-nee says simply, making her way back into the house, ignoring her sisters' effort to continue the discussion.


	8. Chapter 8

"1, 2, 3, hey! 1, 2, 3, hey!"

The cheerful instrumental song fills the room. _Clack, clack, clack_! The five members of Yosakoi Club dances, shaking their _naruko_ in harmony with the music. The music is ending and they finished it with a quick, small jump. _Clack!_

"Hey, that wasn't so bad!" Hana yells excitedly.

"Naru-chan, you've gained so much confidence," Tami praises her with a smile as she turns the music player off.

Naru blushes. "But I don't know if I can be that much confident when there are so many people watching."

"You'll be okay, Naru!" Hana assures her, still cheerfully, then embraces her although she's a little wet with sweats.

"Hana-chan!" Naru says, struggling a little as her face gets even more red.

"Is something the matter?" Machi says, approaching Yaya who quietly sits on the sofa.

Yaya shakes her head. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like it is," Machi replies. "Well, whatever it is, you have to remember that you have friends whom you can talk to and that they will listen to you."

"That feeling itself is enough," Yaya says, smiling.

"You won't be able to focus on practicing if you're still that worried," Machi reminds her. "So you better finish that problem."

Yaya just replies her senior with a smile.  
>***<p>

"Kayatan, is something wrong?" Minami walks closer to her.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, you seem down since you got back earlier," Mayu adds up.

Kaya curves a smile. "It's nothing."

"Kaya," Yoppi says with a tone Kaya can't really describe, but she knows that means she wants explanation.

"It's really nothing," Kaya waves her hand. "It's just…"  
>***<p>

"Yes, we're doing okay here, auntie," Kaya-nee says with a smile, though her aunt can't see that, of course.

"How's school?" her aunt asks on the phone.

"Well, the finals are closing in. And right after it, the school festival. Yaya and Kaya both will participate with their clubs."

"Oh, I see. Then, how about you? What are you doing with yourself?"

"I have my job and all…," Kaya-nee's voice slowly becomes a whisper. She takes a deep breath. "I'm fine, auntie."

"If you say so. Stay well, Kaya."

Kaya-nee puts her phone on the table. The house has gotten pretty quiet with just her in it. She thought she'd hidden it pretty well, but they aren't triplets for nothing. Yaya and Kaya can always feel it when something's wrong with her. And so can she, when something's wrong with her sisters.

She gets to her feet, walking a short distance to the room she shares with her two sisters and pull out a folded paper from her bag. She unfolds in and finds that blurry picture from some time ago, when her friend, Shotomaru first got his buoy. While staring at her late friend's face, her fingers trace another paper inside the bag. The audition offer she rejected.

"Do you think… I've done the right thing?"


	9. Chapter 9

The finals went in a blink of an eye. There's a full week left until the school festival and things remain awkward between the triplets. They still do their daily activities together, they still talk, but there's this weird distance between them they can't close in just yet.

Yaya wipes her face with a towel once more, then stuffs the towel into her bag. She and Kaya have tried to start the discussion again when both of them arrived home, but Kaya-nee always manages to find a way and change the conversation track. If Kaya-nee were to accept that offer, today is her last chance. That's why, she and Kaya have to think of something very quickly.

"Onee!" she hears Kaya behind her. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"It's okay," Yaya smiles. Then she notices the Idol Club members with Kaya. "Why is everyone here?"

"I've thought of something!" Kaya says, her expression serious.  
>***<p>

"Kaya-nee!" says both of them.

"Welcome home," Kaya turns her back. She then notices her sisters' friends behind them. "Eh? What's wrong? Why is everyone…?"

"Kaya-nee," Yaya starts. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to hold back for us, Kaya-nee," Kaya follows. "We'll be just fine."

"That's why, go to that audition and realize your dream," Yaya takes her sister's hand. "We'll right behind you and we'll always have your back."

"Yaya, Kaya—"

"But if you go, you will go to Tokyo on the day of the school festival, so you might miss our performances," Kaya says. "That's why, we're going to show them to you now.

"_Onee_, we'll go first!" and as if her words are the command, the members of Yosakoi Club quickly put on their costumes and stand in positions.

_Whoosh, whoosh, let them bloom bright and beautiful, just like flowers!_

_I just want the strength to take a step forward_

_And the magic key to open my timid heart_

_Still, let's count, "one, two, three!" and jump strong!_

_What shape will your new dream take?_

_Dance, dance!_

_Don't fall apart; I want to count all the new sights we see together_

_Whoosh, whoosh, let them bloom bright and beautiful, just like flowers!_

_I want to see how you become  
><em>***

As the last performance from Yaya's band ends, Kaya-nee feels a tear wets her eyes and quickly wipes it with her hand.

"How was it?" Yaya asks cheerfully.

"Thanks for this," Kaya-nee says simply, afraid to say more because she's on the verge of tears.

"So, have you understood it now?" Kaya asks, walking closer to her sister.

Kaya-nee puts her into a hug and Yaya joins in quickly. "Thank you," she whispers. "You two are right. I don't know why I was even doubting my heart any second and declined that offer. I know how much I want it, yet I was too worried of so many things that it's as if I was forgetting how I really feel."

"I'll go to the agency now," was her last sentence before leaving the house.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here comes the last jump!_ Kaya thinks and quickly jumps together with fellow members and quickly strikes the ending pose.

The audience in the school auditorium starts clapping. Her eyes search for Yaya and she quickly finds that sister of hers waving to her direction when their eyes meet. Unconsciously, she also searches for Kaya, who is, of course, not among the audience.

As she gets down from the stage with the rest of Wake Up, Girls!, still with the clapping sound ringing on both of her ears, Kaya recalls that day when Kaya-nee came back from the agency later that evening.

_How was it? _She remembers asking.

_I'll leave in the morning, on the day of the school festival and return late at night, as planned, _her sister answers. _Are you sure you two will be okay?_

_Kaya-nee_, Yaya reminds her.

_I know, I'm sorry. It's just my habit to worry about you two._

_By the way, Kaya-nee_, Kaya takes a deep breath. If she were to ask this, now is the time. _You still haven't told us… your reason for coming here._

Her sister curves a small smile. _I don't even need to tell you two, because I think both of you know it. And auntie too. It's just become so hard to live there and spend my days remembering about him… and I just…_

Yaya and Kaya quickly hold her in their arms, stopping her for saying no more. Afterwards, they cry together, and that weird distance closed in with each of the falling teardrop, and they became one again.

Yaya's embrace brings Kaya back to reality. "You've done well!"

"Thanks," Kaya replies, blushing a little. "Yours were amazing too."

"What's with that unhappy face?"

"I just wish that she'd be here and see us perform…"

"Who says I didn't?" Kaya-nee suddenly says from behind them. Her lips curve a wide smile.

"Kaya-nee? How?" both of them reply together.

"I just can't miss my cute sisters' performance, can I?"

"How was it? The audition?" Yaya asks carefully.

"Am I the one to be rejected?" Kaya-nee jokes a little, giggling. "I got it. My first role. Just a supporting one, though. Hey—whoa… don't hug me too hard, I can't breathe!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Good work!"

Kaya-nee sighs. "But things will get busier from now..."

"Haven't we told you?" Yaya says.

"We'll be just fine, Kaya-nee!" Kaya adds.

Kaya-nee smiles. "Thanks, Yaya, Kaya."

THE END


End file.
